


boom box blaring,

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dd/lb, Fluff, I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM BUT ILOVE IT, Kobra is a badass littlef uck you, M/M, joyriding, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: as we're falling in love!-Kobra Kid doesn't smile, but boy does he ever when he's leaning out the window of the Trans AM, eyes wide and jacket shining dully in the dying sun, air stolen from his lungs, singing along as loud as he can.He never fit in to the requirements for a little, but he sure does in Jet Star's eyes, with his black skinny jeans and red jacket and sparkling eyes and dorky smile and cute dimples - simple black leather collar secure around his neck.





	boom box blaring,

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE DID THIS ONE COME FROM AND WHY AM I SO PRODUCTIVE TODAY
> 
> also yes i love this v much even if i dont know why i made it.

Jet woke up to Kobra looking at him imploringly, gently holding onto the simple black leather collar he always wore when -

 

_Ohhh._

 

Jet chuckled sleepily, sitting up, looking to Kobra, who's eyes glinted with hope.

 

"Wanna go for a drive, huh, kiddo?" He asked, voice a little raspy from sleep. Kobra instantly straightened, nodding quickly. Him talking in littlespace was a rarity, but when he did it was quiet, snarky remarks in a soft voice that made his brother howl with laughter and Jet chuckle fondly, him singing along to whatever was on the radio, or quietly to Jet when they were alone - specifically when he was sleepy or just tired.

 

Jet pushed himself off of his cot, not even having to touch Kobra before the smaller turned to face away, holding the collar over his shoulder for Jet to take. Jet took it, plucking the little heart-shaped silver ring right off of Kobra's finger, looping around his little's neck, unable to help a smile when Kobra dropped his shoulders, lifting his chin a little so it was easier for Jet to get the clasp right.

 

As soon as it was fastened, Kobra turned around, getting a kiss on the forehead as a silent bit of praise that made the hint of a smile grow on his face. Jet took his hand gently, linking their fingers and guiding him out of the Diner, to their shitty car that Kobra and him liked to work on when Kobra wasn't little (but it was fun for Kobra to quietly sit nearby when he was little, handing Jet this or that tool.) and they all used at one point or another.

 

Jet pulled the passenger door open, watching Kobra bounce into it happily, settling into the seat, crossing his legs. Popping the driver's door open, Jet climbed inside, turning the engine over and pulling onto the barren roads, letting Kobra mess with the radio as he gradually increased speed. Soon, they were flying through the desert, parallel to the dying sun's rays.

 

"Don't lean out too far, and hold on." Jet stated calmly, reaching over and squeezing Kobra's arm, then letting Kobra roll down his window all the way, and lean out.

 

Music blasting through the speaker system, Kobra sang along best he could, hair whirling around, making him glad it was so short. His jacket protected him from the wind's bite, but he didn't mind, lyrics flying from his mouth in shouting, unable to help but beam, glad that it was late enough that everyone was retired to their little homes or going back to them so he and Jet had the roads to themselves.

 

Suddenly jolted by the car spinning in circles - doing donuts, guided by Jet's careful but still reckless driving - he squealed, letting himself get knocked into the windowsill, ducking inside and curling his fingers around the handle by the door, giggling hysterically. Jet stopped, but the whole car skidded, making Kobra whoop with delight, only to laugh happily, breathing heavily in sharp gasps and pants, though he seemed to glow in the adrenaline. The alternation between donuts and driving way too fast to be safe continued for hours, Kobra's face lighting up with his brilliant smile and cute giggles, but it had to end eventually, and Jet turned the car, and started driving back to their home. 

 

It was dark now, stars glowing overhead, moon casting everything in a silvery light. Kobra settled onto the seat, resting his chin on his arms, which were folded on the windowsill, tiredness suddenly catching up to him. He desperately wanted to suck on his thumb, so instead settled for nibbling on his nail lightly, letting his teeth catch, then slide off so he didn't actually mess up the nail, or gently biting down, only to let go.

 

Jet parked the car, and slid out, guiding Kobra out, startling him by suddenly nudging at Kobra's lips with his pacifier - none of them knew how Jet managed to get it but holy shit that thing was a treasure - making Kobra blush sheepishly, and take it into his mouth, humming happily around it, reaching for Jet. All Jet could do was chuckle, scooping Kobra off his feet bridal style, smiling when Kobra instantly turned his head, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Kobra stayed like that, snuggling against Jet's neck while he was carried into the Diner, into a storage closet that doubled as Jet's quote-unquote  _room_ , settling on the cot and letting himself be guided to sit on Jet's lap, leaning into his chest and looking up at the moon through the hole in the wall that acted like a window. 

 

"Papa?" Kobra mumbled after a little bit, around the pacifier, snuggling against Jet's chest a little bit more. Jet cooed softly, kissing his head.

 

"Yeah, little prince?" Kobra smiled up at him, dimples appearing and making his eyes twinkle.

 

"Wove you." 

 

Jet kissed his forehead.

 

"And I love you too, darling."


End file.
